Traditionally, gaming machines have been designed for gaming purposes only. In this regard, gaming machines have been constructed only to include gaming functionality. Recently, however, casino owners have become aware that by adding additional features to gaming machines, they may be able to maintain a player's attention to the gaming machines for longer periods of time. This, in turn, leads to the player wagering at the gaming machine for longer periods of time, thereby increasing casino profits. In order to maintain a player's attention, casinos need to gather as much information as possible regarding the players and the games they are playing.
Attempts to distribute gambling-related information and advertisements to players has typically required additional system components to be attached to the gaming devices separately and apart from the construction of the gaming machine itself. Such components have generally included a keypad, card reader, and display equipment, such as a 2-line LED display. As a result, the gaming machines have grown in sophistication and number of components.
While gaming machines have increased in sophistication, casino operators need to obtain a greater amount of information from gaming devices. That is, the casino operator needs to track the traditional functions of the gaming devices in addition to various qualities and/or parameters of the new components that provide expanded service and system capabilities. Obtaining the required information from each gaming machine may be a time-consuming process. Furthermore, compatibility issues may prevent a network system from obtaining the required information from each component in the gaming device. Accordingly, there remains a need for a system for managing gaming devices in a networked environment.